xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mom-Thing
A clone of April O'Neil's mother, it was called "Mom-Thing" by Raphael and in the credits. History The turtles find April's long-lost mother frozen in a Kraang Stealth Ship buried under the farmhouse, though Mikey doesn't trust her and senses there's something wrong, he follows her into the woods where she's spilling a canister of mutagen, later it's revealed it's not really April's mom, it's an experimented clone with Mrs. O'Neil's memories. The creature is defeated by April with a psychic blast.Buried Secrets. Trivia * Renae Jacobs, who voiced Mrs. O'Neil, had originally portrayedApril O'Neil in the original 1987 series. * The episode is inspired by films like John Carpenter’s The Thing''as April’s mom turns out to be more than what she seems. ** Both the Thing and Mom-Thing were found frozen and came from an alien spaceship. ** Raphael calls the creature "Mom-'''Thing'" as a nod to the movie title itself. ** Many parts of the creature's body were taken directly from the Thing's various forms throughout the film. *** The creature's tiny spikes pop out in a similar way to the spider legs that first appear in the film popping out of the Thing's dog form. *** When Bennings is taken over by the Thing and stumbles on the snow as the imitation process is incomplete, we see him with monster hands similar to Mom-Thing's hands. *** The long neck resembles the scene where the Thing busts through Norris' chest with a smaller weird version of his head. *** The splitted head references the blood test scene, where Palmer is proven to be an imitation and the Thing splits its head in two, killing windows Windows. *** The turtles faces being revealed coming out of it's body resembles the last scene we see the Thing and it reveals a dog coming out of it's guts. *** The big red tentacle thing the creature uses to absorb Casey and Raph also appears in the film. ** As the characters in the film did, Casey tries to fry the creature, though it didn't work this time. ** The creature broke into the barn from the underground, as an homage to the Thing's last desperate attack in the film. * Her monster face bears a resemblance to the alien's from They Live!, another of John Carpenter's films. * "Mrs. O'Neil" acted similarly to Ross Rose from the 1980 horror film Mother's Day. ** The quote "You made Mother very angry." is taken directly from Mother's Day. * Her true form also resembles several creatures from the Silent Hill video games. * The "One of us" chant used when Mrs. O'neil's clone was trying to convince April to join them, was taken from Freaks, a 1932 horror film, where the characters chanted "Gooba-gobble, gooba-gobble. We accept her. One of us, one of us.". Screenshots 65-1500317168.PNG 64-1500317118.PNG 69mom.PNG 68 (2)-1502336576.PNG Category:TMNT Universe Category:Clones Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mothers Category:Slave Category:Deceased Category:Title Characters Category:Hibernation Category:Utroms Category:Woman Category:O'Neil Family Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Warrior Category:C Class Category:Immigrants Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery